youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Marie Logan
Weisman, Greg (2012-07-17). Question #15083. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-17. | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Blue | relatives = Garfield Logan (son) | affiliation = Logan Animal Sanctuary | first = 109 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Marie Logan ( -January 16, 2011 ) was an actress turned wildlife preservationist. She was the mother of Garfield Logan, a.k.a. Beast Boy. __TOC__ Physical appearance Marie was a Caucasian female with red hair, blue eyes and freckles. Her hair was kept back in a short ponytail. During her work at the animal sanctuary, she usually wore firm boots, cargo shorts, and a safari jacket over a white shirt. History Early life Marie played the main role of Megan Wheeler in the short-lived television comedy Hello, Megan!. She moved on, and started an animal sanctuary in Qurac, near the border with Bialya. 2010 Marie and her son Garfield were attending a sick oryx. The Bialyan military was making an incursion into Qurac, as they had done regularly over the last five days. It caused a stampede of wildebeest, heading straight for Marie and Garfield. The Team intervened, but Marie was not pleased, as they had injured a wildebeest in the process and attracted the attention of the military. After Garfield cooled her mood, Miss Martian offered to help her repair the border fences while Garfield took the boys to the main compound. Being a fan of Hello, Megan!, Miss Martian wanted to know all about Marie's time as Megan. But Marie did not like talking about it; it was something she did, when she was younger, and she was in no way like Megan Wheeler. As soon as they got to the main compound, Bialyan drones strafed the buildings. Superboy could save Marie from being hit, but Garfield had snuck to the barn to release animals, and was hit when a fuel tank next to it was hit. Marie rushed her son inside, and prepared for the worst. He could only be saved by a blood transfusion, but there were no suitable donors among the Team, and the nearest hospital was too far away. Miss Martian decided to shape-shift her blood to make it suitable; Marie ordered the rest out so they could work in quiet. The transfusion worked, though Garfield remained bedridden. When the local crisis was resolved, thanks to in no small part to Miss Martian, Marie changed her tone towards her, saying she was honored she looked up to Megan Wheeler so much. Garfield was happy too; he called her his blood-sister now. Marie welcomed Megan and Conner, who had come to visit. She called to Gar that they had arrived. An American reporter, Clark Kent, and his photographer Jimmy, had come to the wildlife sanctuary to interview Marie on her work. She introduced them to her other guests, and pretended Megan was her daughter. 2011 Marie was approached and enthralled by Queen Bee, who took her to a secluded location in the Quraci desert. Queen Bee coldly told Marie that she would be her revenge, and proceeded to enthrall her to drive off a cliff. Before plummeting to her death, Marie asked about her son, to which Queen Bee assured that he would be waiting for her. The event traumatized Garfield, who later saw the crashed car in the waterfall, and he was taken in by the League and the Team. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Marie Logan was a biologist working in Africa with her husband Mark and their young son Garfield. After they were killed in a flood, Garfield joined the Doom Patrol and became the superhero Beast Boy. * This is Marie Logan's first animated appearance, though she did have a small role in one issue of the Teen Titans spin-off comic series, Teen Titans Go!. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals